Absorbent articles are used commonly. In many cases, e.g. diapers, the purchaser of the absorbent article is not the end user of the article. Many factors influence the purchaser's decision to purchase particular absorbent articles, non-limiting examples of which include: price and product performance, e.g. absorbency, ease of fastening/refastening, tactile feel against the skin, etc. The aesthetics of an absorbent article have become an increasingly important factor in driving purchase decision-making. Many purchasers prefer to have colors, patterns, and/or other designs employed by the absorbent article. This creates a need to provide desirable graphics without having an unacceptably negative impact on other decision factors, such as price and absorbency.
Although absorbent articles bearing graphics are known, these graphics are not designed to be visually coordinated to a particular article of clothing or to a particular line of clothing. Purchasers increasingly prefer absorbent articles with graphics, and it is believed that some purchasers would prefer absorbent articles with graphics that have a similar appearance to particular articles of clothing and/or lines of clothing. It is known for an absorbent article to bear a graphic that generically looks like a “type of clothing”, e.g. blue jeans; however, it is not known to coordinate the graphics on an absorbent article to the graphics on actual articles of clothing, e.g. a particularly patterned and/or colored outfit that is sold as a clothing item, or a series of related clothing items that constitute a line of clothing, e.g. the Jane Doe collection, sold by a particular retailer. Accordingly, there is a need for such absorbent articles.